


Prometeo Encadenado

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo cumple una condena por ofrecerle el fuego a quien no lo conocía. MiloxCamus. Camus POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prometeo Encadenado

Su condena se decidió el día en el que nos conocimos, cuando después de una breve presentación me mostró su amplia sonrisa y tomó la unilateral decisión de convertirse en mi amigo. Aunque en un principio no presté demasiada atención a sus amenazas, su necedad triunfó y terminé por aceptarlo pese a que su candidez fuertemente contrastaba con mi apatía.

No estoy seguro de si pudiera llamar aquella relación 'amistad'. Ésta requiere compromiso y dedicación, factores que yo siempre le negué y que él nunca me exigió. Nunca comprendí bien el por qué me toleraba, y en un principio busqué llevarlo al límite de la frustración. Pensé que sería una tarea sencilla; Milo era un niño impaciente y supuse que el ignorarlo constantemente lo sacaría de sus casillas. Quedé sinceramente sorprendido al ver mi error. Mi fría actitud nunca pareció importarle demasiado y a él le bastaba tenerme a su lado, ya sea para empezar un largo monólogo o simplemente para hacerse compañía.

Acepté que nunca lograría alejarlo de mí con tan infantiles medios y comencé a abrirme ante él, tornando los monólogos en escuetas conversaciones y aceptando sus visitas con más gusto que indolencia.

No puedo negar que su presencia me confortaba. Desde un principio, Milo me dio todo lo que tenía para ofrecerme y yo disfrutaba de aquellas atenciones. No sólo se conformó con mostrarme los juegos atenienses, también se preocupó en mejorar mi griego. De hecho, pasamos varias noches juntos: yo leyendo y él escuchando, hasta que nuestros acentos no pudieron diferenciarse más.

Con el pasar de los años, me enseñó la fuerza de la diplomacia y el arte de la sagacidad. Milo demostró ser un hombre cabal y, de no ser por sus enseñanzas, me habría hecho varios enemigos en el Santuario. Eran tiempos difíciles y una palabra fuera de contexto era suficiente para poner al falso Patriarca en tu contra. Sorprendentemente, de Milo aprendí la mesura necesaria para sobrevivir a aquella época y, por un tiempo, pensé que el escorpión era más inteligente de lo que había imaginado.

Desafortunadamente, Milo no tardó en demostrarme lo contrario.

Todo comenzó el día que decidió otorgarme el regalo más valioso de todos: el fuego. Ya antes había reconocido las pequeñas brasas que en ocasiones chispeaban en sus ojos. Aquel descubrimiento no vino sin advertencias y, quizá por ello, no le di demasiada importancia; fue como terminar de leer un libro cuyo final ya conocía. Así pues, el momento en el que aquellas brasas se encendieron por completo y me ofreció una arrebatada confesión, yo hice lo que venía haciendo desde que lo conocí: acepté su oferta y permití que compartiera el fuego conmigo.

No le costó trabajo contagiarme su ardor, pero aunque disfrutaba de su compañía y sus caricias, a la larga recordé mis deseos iniciales de descubrir su límite. Me gustaría llamarlo curiosidad más que malicia; los seres humanos no suelen dar sin exigir algo a cambio, y no creí que Milo fuese la excepción.

En un inicio me resistí a rechazarlo. Mi crueldad era mucho más inocente que eso y pensé que mis tácticas serían suficientes para orillarlo a la rendición. Siempre dejé que fuese él quien tomara la iniciativa, nunca le di el lugar que se merecía y jamás respondí a sus frecuentes demostraciones de cariño. No obstante, Milo ni siquiera pareció percatarse de mi frialdad. Supongo que desde un principio lo acostumbré a mi indolencia y el ver un poco más no le inquietó. Fue entonces que no tuve otra opción más que la de negarle mi presencia.

Increíblemente, lo único que logré fue alentarlo aún más. Nunca fui capaz de rechazarlo por completo (no tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad), y cada vez que lograba bajar mis defensas, se saciaba por completo. Su desesperación estaba latente en sus roces y en sus palabras y, poco a poco, me hice adicto a su urgencia. Disfruté alejarlo de mí porque los reencuentros eran excitantes. Igualmente, cuando mi deber me llevó hasta Siberia, hice buen uso de la distancia.

Mi cinismo fue tal que una vez me atreví a preguntarle por qué hacía tanto por mí cuando yo nunca le correspondía. Él se alzó de hombros y dijo que su cariño hacia mí era la única motivación que necesitaba.

—Te hago daño— respondí.

—No tanto como tú crees —dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Además, ningún infortunio me vendrá que no haya previsto.

Nunca más volví a cuestionar su comportamiento.

Las guerras trajeron consigo la oscuridad, y la muerte el descanso. Una nueva oportunidad se nos ofreció y nosotros, gustosos, la tomamos. Pensé que después de todo ese tiempo Milo habría cambiado, que comenzaría a exigirme lo que se merecía o que simplemente decidiría buscarlo en otra parte.

Sus visitas nocturnas me mostraron nuevamente mi error. Habíamos confrontado a los dioses, vencido a la muerte y, a pesar de todo, no aprendió a ser humilde, no supo ceder a los males y siguió asiéndose a mí sin esperar nada a cambio.

Yo cambié tan poco como él. Cada noche lo recibo para despedirlo fríamente en las mañanas. Él no tarda en recuperarse y la fuerza de su corazón le condena a ser lastimado todos los días. Milo acepta su triste condición con renuencia, casi como si estuviese convencido de que no tardarán en llegar tiempos mejores.

Quizá algún día así será. Quizá algún día llegue alguien que le libere de sus cadenas, ofreciéndole lo que yo nunca estaré dispuesto a otorgarle. Desafortunadamente, temo que no exista la persona lo suficientemente fuerte como para contrarrestar sus cegados sentimientos hacia mí.

Puesto que no tengo interés en liberarlo, temo que su penitencia será eterna. Disfruto escuchar su voz, sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío y despertar a su lado; es un infortunio que igualmente disfrute abusar de su confianza y de su corazón. De cierta forma yo estoy tan atado a él como él a mí.

A fin de cuentas sólo Zeus es libre y, mientras Milo no decida romper sus cadenas, yo seré su feliz ejecutor.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic hecho para el reto versus en el foro SS yaoi con el tema 'cadenas'. Con este fic aprendí dos cosas. La primera es que cuando quiero hacer un lemon me sale un semi angst y la segunda es que si hay algo que me cuesta más trabajo que hacer a Milo sufriendo es hacer a un Milo que haga sufrir a alguien más. Originalmente el plan era hacer algo kinky, pero todos sabemos que eso no iba a pasar, así que segundos después se volvió en un 'Vamos a hacer sufrir a Camus'. Sin embargo, creo que con el tema que elegí, Camus resultaba el verdugo más indicado. Ya ni modos. Quizá después haré sufrir a Camuchis.
> 
> Aún así, espero que Camus no haya dado una impresión de verdadera malicia. Es solo un hombre que no sabe cómo obtener y mantener lo que quiere. Del mismo modo, no quise a un Milo mártir, sino a un Prometeo que sabía bien en lo que se estaba metiendo y que esperaba por paciencia a que su suerte cambiara. Este fic fue inspirado por la obra Prometeo Encadenado, atribuida a Esquilo, y tomé algunas cuantas frases de ahí.
> 
> Me quedan ganas de hacer un Prometeo Liberado, pero si lo hago no estoy segura de vaya a ser MiloxCamus. =D
> 
> Como siempre, un enorme agradecimiento a mi betuchis Afrodita de Escorpio aka Gochis. *o*
> 
> Espero que no lo hayan odiado. ¡Kissu!


End file.
